Harry Potter: What Really Happened?
by BlackerHeart
Summary: Did Harry Potter really do all that he said he did? Or did he simply take someone else's credit? Follow Trace Black as he embarks on his journey to save the wizarding world. This story is rated MA and is a VERY VERY mature story. If you don't like it or are offended by it then DON'T read it and DON'T ruin for everyone else! [New and improved from my original story]
1. Prologue

**AN:** **Hello my lovely readers! I am sorry for taking down all of my Hogwarts writing about Trace Black, I've received many comments among other things on it, it's something I wrote as a pre-teen. So now being an adult I've decided to re-write it and make some drastic changes. I will be slowly re-posting the story chapter by chapter. I hope you will all enjoy it just the same :)**

 **ALSO this is a VERY mature story, Rated MA+. Seeing as that is not an option on this site, I'm warning you now! If you don't like it, aren't old enough or whatever, then DON'T read it and DON'T complain and ruin it for everyone else.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing but Trace Black :D**

 **Enjoy! JD**

* * *

I was sitting on my window ledge, looking out into the night sky, enjoying the warm weather that July brought when an owl flew through my window and landed on my knee. I smiled knowing that meant I had received my welcome letter from Hogwarts. I look the letter from the owl, it hooted once at me and took off back out my window. I opened the letter and read it with a smile on my face. Finally, after almost 9 decades I'm heading back to Hogwarts.

Sorry, that statement probably confused you, and I haven't even introduced myself either. How rude of me. Hello, my name is Trace Black, I'm over three thousand years old, the furthest back I can remember is pre roman times. Ever since then, instead of dying, my mind, soul, life force has been jumped from body to body, only given slight looks from the parents and enough DNA as to not be denied relations to the parents. I wish I knew why, I've asked Zeus and screamed at him for answers but have only received silence.

In this particular life of mine, I ended up losing both of my parents before I could remember and being adopted by an evil man, he runs a brothel out of the house we live in. Since the day I could get an erection to have sex with loose older women. I've tried many times to not, but am met with the business side of a wooden bat. I have many abilities, one being a wizard, another is I am a vampyre fledging with the affinity for all five of the elements. Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit. I have many other talents as well. I won't name them all, because let's face it. That would take a very long time. I have the ability to jump from place to place by picturing it in my mind if I've been there before or look at a picture, I can read everyone's mind if I want to or not. I can also see the future.

So as for what I look like, at the age of 11 I stand 5 foot 3 inches, I have square jaw, a lean built body. My hair is jet black that's always kind of messy like I just ran at neck breaking speeds. My eyes are a deep forest green colour that sometimes have specs of grey through out them. I have two lightning bolt scars right over my heart, I'm assuming that they are from when Voldemort tried to kill Harry and I as children. Yes, we both survived the killing curse, we are the Boys Who Lived. Dumbledore probably doesn't think that I know that information yet like Mr. Potter, but when your as old as I am, you just know things, the daily prophet is helpful too mind you.

Maybe with me going back to Hogwarts I can figure out who my parentage is in this life time, figure out how and why I'm living how I am. Only time will tell I suppose. Now that you know me a little better I hope you enjoy the journey of my life I'm about to take you on, it's full of adventure, mystery, love, hurt, and so much more.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! This story of mine is going to head in a completely different direction then the last time. I've re-read my original hundreds of times and I'm not so sure I like it. So this story starts from the very beginning and also gives you more of a look into Trace. I hope you all enjoy it and bare with me while I work on this story along with my other two.**

 **ALSO this is a VERY mature story, Rated MA+. Seeing as that is not an option on this site, I'm warning you now! If you don't like it, aren't old enough or whatever, then DON'T read it and DON'T complain and ruin it for everyone else.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing but Trace Black :D**

 **Enjoy! JD**

* * *

I jumped myself with my trunk and pet owl Knight to Platform 9 ¾ I smiled at seeing the Hogwarts Express, it has been way to long. I climbed aboard the train and choose a compartment at the very back of the train. I put my trunk in the luggage rack and retrieved some books to read to keep me occupied. As the train began to fill I tried to tune out all the minds that were flooding mine while I read my autobiography on Merlin.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the train began to move. We were only around the very first bend when someone opened my compartment door. I glanced up to see a young girl with bushy brown hair, deep brown eyes and slightly buck front teeth. She smiled apologetically at me. "Sorry, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." I shook my head. "Not at all." She smiled at me and dragged in her trunk. It wasn't until then that I noticed she wasn't alone, she had a boy with a round face and brown hair with her. I didn't spare him a second glance as I put my nose back into my book.

Once the girl and boy had their trunks put away and were seated across from me, the girl spoke. "Thank you again, my name is Hermione Granger, and this here is Neville Longbottom." She extended her hand towards me to shake. "Trace Black." I simply stated and accepted her handshake. Her eyes widened in what I'm assuming was shock. "Holy cricket are you really? I've read all about you!" I grimaced at that. "Don't believe everything you read Hermione." After that I went back to my reading.

When we were almost at Hogwarts I put my books away and changed into my robes while Hermione and Neville searched for his frog. I just shook my head. Just as I brought down my trunk from the luggage rack, the train came to a screeching halt. I smirked and jumped to the lake where the first years traveled by boat to the school. Once everyone was finally settled in the boats, we were off. I of course got to share mine with Hermione, Neville and someone else I didn't know. I wasn't exactly sure what to think of Hermione and the feelings and vibes I was receiving. I got waves of love and hurt from her, images of the two of us much older as well. I was unsure of what to think. So I decided to be cautious.

Once we were finally at the school and waiting for Professor McGonagall, a blonde haired, greasy looking boy shadowed by two meat head boys stood in front of everyone. "So the rumors on the train are true then. Trace Black and Harry Potter have come to Hogwarts." I rolled my eyes as everyone started to whisper. He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and tried to befriend both Harry and I. We both turned him down. He was going to retaliate when McGonagall came and collected us to be sorted. I smirked at the timing and followed everyone into the great hall.

I really didn't pay much attention to the sorting, I wasn't all that interested. What interested me more were the teachers. A lot of the teachers from when I was here last were still here, along with some new ones of course. The potions and defense against the dark arts being some of the newer ones. I was brought out of my musing by my name being called. I sighed and made my way to the sorting hat. I sat on the three legged stool and waited for the hat to be placed on my head.

He was barely on my head before he was speaking to me. **_*Back again I see young Derek, or should I say Trace now is it?*_** I smirked at the hats cheek. **_*Yes, back again. Haven't you figured out yet that's all I do?*_** I joked back with him. He laughed in my mind. **_*Now where would you like to go? Back to Slytherin like last time or something new? I know you haven't tried Gryffindor in quite some time.*_** I thought that over for a moment. Oh what the hell. **_*What the hell hat, lets go with Gryffindor, it has been centuries since I was last one.*_** No sooner did I finish my thought to the hat was he screaming out for everyone to hear "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat was removed from my head and I quickly made my way to Gryffindor table.

Once the final child was sorted Albus stood up and began his speech, then dinner was served. Everyone laughed and talked and caught up with their friends while we ate. I just did my best to tune out all the noise and continue to read my book while I ate. Hermione had been sorted into Gryffindor as well and choose to sit beside me. I ignored her presence, still unsure of the future and vibes I was receiving from her. I saw two paths with her, one had a beautiful friendship, the other had love stained with lots of hurt.

I decided to start neutral towards her for the time being until I figured out what path to take, I didn't like the looks of the one that led to love and hurt. In the friendship path I saw a blonde haired beauty being my love with next to no hurt at all. I had a sense that I've had the option to choose before, like this wasn't my first time living this particular life. Maybe it would be wiser of me to choose differently this time.

I was so lost in my mind I hadn't realized until Hermione shook me that the feast was over and we were being led to our dorms. I numbly followed everyone and ignored the speech that was given and went up to my dorm. I ignored all the guys I shared the dorm with and changed into my PJs and crawled into bed. I grabbed my wand and shut the curtains around the four posted bed and cast a strong silencing ward. I sighed in relief and starred up into my canopy for the remainder of the evening.


	3. Halloween

**AN: Hello my faithful readers! I'm not sure how many chapters I'll be able to post and when, but so long as I can and the ideas are flowing I will post as much and as often as possible! I apologize now for any mistakes that snuck past me, I am dyslexic and try my hardest, but I am human and make mistakes. I am looking for a beta if anyone's interested? Feel free to let me know what you think :D **

**ALSO this is a VERY mature story, Rated MA+. Seeing as that is not an option on this site, I'm warning you now! If you don't like it, aren't old enough or whatever, then DON'T read it and DON'T complain and ruin it for everyone else.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing but Trace Black :D**

 **Enjoy! JD**

* * *

I've never been one who could sleep normally. At least not in this life time or the last one. I normally went weeks between sleeps. In that 'free' time that everyone else used to sleep. I worked on my school work, honed my skills, and worked out. As the school year slowly began to make way I found that it didn't matter if I wanted company or not, I got it. I found myself forcefully hanging out with the boys from my dorm. Potter was one of them. I was curious about him, we had a lot of similarities that I couldn't just blow off. I kept my eye on him.

It was Halloween when Ron made the rude comments about Hermione, that she heard and took off running for the girl's room. I glared at Ron for being so distasteful and mean and sent him a good shock with my wandless magic. I was worried the rest of the day when I didn't see Hermione in anymore classes. I was still cautious around her. I hadn't ventured into a friendship yet but I still cared for her.

When I still hadn't seen Hermione by the time the feast was going on I was beyond worried. I got up from the Gryffindor table and made my way to exit the great hall when Professor Quirrell came bursting in screaming about a troll. The panic in my chest set in and I took of running to find Hermione. I ran as fast as I could, completely forgetting I could jump the panic was so strong. I was about to rush into the girl's bathroom when I heard the troll coming down the hall. Someone grabbed my shoulders and pulled me off behind a pillar.

I spun around to see Ron and Harry. I glared at the both of them and sent Ron another shock. Harry and Ron joined me in going into the girl's bathroom to face the troll and save Hermione. I watched as the troll barely missed Hermione, getting the sink instead. I screamed out Hermione's name and jumped to her shielding her with my body and threw out my magic to shield us from the troll. I looked over my shoulder to see the troll hammering on my shield. I could feel the strain in my core from using my advanced magic this early into this life. I grit my teeth and looked to see if Harry or Ron were going to help or not. They had the mouths open wide. I sighed.

While making sure to keep Hermione safe behind me I grabbed my wand and pointed it at the troll and sent out the strongest cutting and blundering curse I could manage. I watched as the troll stumbled back a few steps then faint into the bathroom stalls. Hermione let out a yell and grabbed onto me more firmly. I grit my teeth once more and pulled Hermione into my arms and let my shield go, I was on the verge of passing out from magical exhaustion. Ron and Harry came rushing forward as the teachers came in and began yelling. Hermione began to explain when I felt myself begin to slip. I was too weak, I needed to work harder to strengthen myself. The last thing I heard before the blackness took over was Hermione and Professor McGonagall yelling out my name.

I woke up in the hospital wing three days later. At least that means I didn't miss my first match as Gryffindor's youngest seeker in a century. I groaned as I sat up and stretched out my muscles. "Trace! Your ok!" I didn't even know I wasn't alone, let alone that Hermione would grab onto me and hug me so strongly. I definitely wasn't expecting her to kiss me. it was brief but a kiss none the less. When she kissed me I saw our entire future flash through my eyes. I didn't like what I saw. A secret relationship for six years that ends in nothing but absolute heart break and pain.

When I saw that I gasped and pulled away immediately and grasped at my heart that was shooting pain through out my body. Hermione blushed and apologized. I raised my hand to stop it. "No Hermione, don't apologize please. I was just shown something when you did that, I didn't like what I saw. It hurt actually." Hermione looked at me curiously. "What did you see Trace?" I looked into her eyes and debated to show her or not. I might as well, I mean it did involve her. I waved my hand over her and sent her what I had seen.

When Hermione was busy watching our future, I summoned my clothes and changed out of the hospital gowned I was forced into by who I was hoping was Poppy. Just as I finished dressing, Hermione finished watching our future. She gasped. "Oh Trace, I'm so sorry." I raised my hand to stop her once more. "Please Hermione don't, I will be friends with you, but I don't know if I can allow that future to happen, from what I can tell, I tried everything to prevent that future from happening and it still ended in pain. So please don't." Hermione hung her head but nodded. "I can respect and understand that Trace." She then looked at me and smiled while extending her hand to me. "Friends?" I smiled and took her hand in mine. "Friends." I echoed back.


	4. Flying By

**AN:** **Hello my lovely readers! I know that there isn't a lot of detail in this chapter, and to be honest there really won't be much for years 1, 2, 3. When we reach year 4 that's when I will start going into more details into Trace's life and his choices. I hope you enjoy the story regardless!**

 **ALSO this is a VERY mature story, Rated MA+. Seeing as that is not an option on this site, I'm warning you now! If you don't like it, aren't old enough or whatever, then DON'T read it and DON'T complain and ruin it for everyone else.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing but Trace Black :D**

 **Enjoy! JD**

* * *

After that day Hermione, Harry, Ron and I were known as the golden 4. I rolled my eyes at the title. Time passed quickly, I had won my first Quidditch match easily, we tried everything to figure out who Nicholas Flamel was so we could figure out what that three headed dog was guarding. The name was very familiar to me, but I couldn't remember for the life of me. It was after Christmas when Hermione came back from Christmas vacation with her parents that we figured out who he was and that the three headed dog was guarding the Philosopher's Stone. Harry and Ron were convinced it was Snape that was trying to steal it, I wasn't convinced of that.

Time continued to pass, it was getting closer and closer to the end of the year when we had almost all of the missing pieces, we got the final answer when Ron, Hermione, Harry, Myself and Malfoy had detention with Hagrid in the dark forest and Voldemort attacked Harry and I. if I had any doubt before then that it was Snape, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it wasn't him now.

It was just after our exams that we found out that Dumbledore had left Hogwarts. I had a very uneasy feeling, that coupled with the fact that the countless futures and outcomes were flashing in my mind at warp speed. I know we made it past all of the obstacles quite easily, the chess board took some key skills but we conquered it easily together. Hermione stayed with Ron while Harry and I went on to face Quirrell and Voldemort who happened to be the same person? I tried to focus but it was a losing battle with my mind flashing me different outcomes and my magical core getting drained once again from over using when we were trapped in the devil's snare and the fire. I remember defeating Quirrell with Harry but passing out almost immediately afterwards.

I woke up only a few short hours later this time. Dumbledore was sitting at my bedside watching me closely. "Welcome back Mr. Black." I nodded at him in response. I took a deep breath and began my questions. "How? How was that possible?" Dumbledore gave me a small smile. He gave me half truth answers about it being love from Lilly Potter that helped Harry and I to defeat Voldemort. I stopped him there. "Why would Lilly's love protect me? Does that have to do with the reason why I was at the Potter's the night Voldemort came? Why won't anyone tell me who my parents are? Is my dad that Sirius Black I've heard of?" Dumbledore raised his hand to stop my line of questions.

"Slow down Trace, I will explain to you what I can." He took a deep breath and popped a lemon drop in his mouth and smiled at me. "No Trace, Sirius Black is not your father, I can not tell you much about why you were at the Potters that night or how Lilly's love is also protecting yours as I wasn't apart of that plan, the Potters were placed under protection along with you. I know that James and Lilly fought with their lives to protect you and Harry. That unfortunately is all I know." I gave him a blank stare. That was not in anyway helpful.

Shortly after Dumbledore left I was discharged. A few days later on the last day of school Harry woke up and joined us for the leaving feast. We ended up winning both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup. After that we were taken to the train. It was a peaceful ride home. I enjoyed the peace while I could, because once I went home to my adoptive father, I knew it wouldn't be.

All to soon, the train slowed and came to a stop at King's Cross Station. We all filed out of the train onto the platform. I said my goodbyes to Harry and Ron with promises to write and looked to Hermione who didn't leave when I said goodbye. I raised an eyebrow to her. She looked at me with a desperate look. She then broke down and grabbed onto me and hugged me tightly to her.

"I didn't understand everything you showed me in those visions Trace, but I do know what your about to go home too. Please let me help." I sighed and hugged Hermione back. "I can't Hermione, this is my burden to bare, I have to walk this path alone." Hermione looked up into my eyes. Searching. She then looked at my lips. I broke the embrace then. "I can't Hermione, please. I can't let that much hurt happen. Please don't fall in love with me, I can't." my voice broke at that last sentence and my eyes watered. Hermione wiped away a tear I didn't know I had shed and nodded. "Ok, write to me Trace please?" I nodded and after she was sure I was going to be ok, left through the wall to the other side. I sighed once and cleared my mind enough to jump home.

I was greeted with a baseball bat to my face and my 'father' screaming at me I was late and to get to work. It was going to be another horrible summer. I sighed and went to put my stuff away and do as I was told.


End file.
